La Hora De Los Besos
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony y Pepper inician su "semi-estable" relación amorosa. O como Tony no puede dejar de besar a Pepper una vez ha empezado.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel/Disney. Ojalá me pertenecieran. Sólo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Hora De Los Besos<strong>

* * *

><p>Pepper se encontraba tan cansada… Había sido un día de durísimo trabajo. Los últimos rescoldos del pantagruélico desastre de la <em>Expo Stark<em> iban siendo neutralizados gradualmente, pero su resolución y saber hacer habían sido más que necesarios durante la semana.

Tanto, que casi se olvidó de que hoy era viernes, y _noche de cita_ en casa de Tony. Casi. Hacía solo dos semanas desde que habían decidido empezar con lo que ellos llamaban su relación _"semi-estable"_ y tenía muchas ganas de verle y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, acurrucados en el sofá. Incluso aunque sus ataques de locura fuesen la causa de sus problemas en el trabajo. Se sorprendió pensando en la maravillosa manera en que sus labios encajaban juntos. _Deja de soñar despierta, Potts y ve a por el coche. _Pensó para sí misma mientras alineaba un montón de contratos de forma perfecta sobre su escritorio.

Así, que finalmente apagó el ordenador, archivó los papeles en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio y se levantó. Recogió sus pertenencias y les dijo adiós a Happy y Louise, su nueva secretaria, mientras se alejaba, deseándoles a ambos que pasaran un buen fin de semana. Después entró en el parking, se subió al coche y condujo hasta la mansión de Tony en Malibú.

Cuando llegó, él la estaba esperando en el comedor. Obviamente, JARVIS le había avisado de que ella estaba aparcando el coche fuera. Inmediatamente se acercó hasta ella y la recibió con un suave beso en los labios.

Ahora los besos de Tony eran una constante diaria. Y Pepper estaba contentísima de recibirlos.

- Te he echado tanto de menos, Pep.-esas fueron las primeras palabras que abandonaron sus labios.

Pepper le sonrió. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Porque ella también le había echado muchísimo de menos.

Estaba arrebatador en esos vaqueros negros que realzaban su trasero y esa camiseta azul oscuro. Había manchas de grasa de motor aquí y allí pero, definitivamente… Pepper sonrió para sí misma, su autocontrol iba a ser puesto a prueba esta noche. Quería ir con cuidado, no porque no estuviese deseando tener sexo con Tony, de hecho había estado pensando en ello durante años. Se sentía muy atraída por él y sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Era solo que consideraba importante demostrar que ahora estaban juntos en una relación basada en sentimientos profundos e íntimos, algo mucho más importante que sólo sexo. Pepper estaba segura de que él necesitaba esa seguridad también. Por eso habían decidido esperar. Y él la había sorprendido gratamente al mostrarse completamente de acuerdo con ella, y esperar un poco antes de llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, porque quería probarse a sí mismo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su Pepper. De todas formas estaba disfrutando mucho de tomarse las cosas con calma. Era un sentimiento agradable, diferente y excitante.

- Yo también. Pero antes de que empecemos con la sesión de besuqueo necesito cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómodo. Estoy completamente agotada.

Tony levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¿Cómo de cómoda?- Flirteó con ella, atrevido.

Seguro que no tanto como tú estás pensando. Contestó la pelirroja con gracia.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Señorita Potts? Le sonrió Tony intentando parecer ofendido sin apenas lograrlo.

Pero enseguida, su expresión cambió y estaba mirándola extasiado. Tan feliz de tenerla allí con él, sus ojos marrones tan chispeantes de alegría que Pepper se derritió de amor ante su cálida mirada. Permanecieron así, mirándose a los ojos, durante un buen rato, hasta que Pepper se alejó, subiendo las escaleras de la mansión, camino de su habitación.

Su habitación personal era una de las habitaciones de invitados en casa de Tony. Era suya desde hacía años. La tenía preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Y para hacer uso de ella en cualquiera de aquellos momentos en el pasado cuando tuvo que quedarse a dormir después de trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada o arreglando algunos de sus desastres, demasiado agotada como para conducir hasta su apartamento. Contaba con varios objetos personales: su cepillo de dientes, su peine, maquillaje, algunos libros y ropa. Mucha de su ropa. Escogió unos vaqueros azules viejos y gastados y una bonita camiseta verde con varias mariquitas dibujadas aquí y allí, por último se puso sus zapatillas de estar por casa.

Volvió a entrar en el comedor a tiempo de ver a Tony repantigado en el sofá como un oso panda, con la comida china que había pedido para ambos alineada sobre la mesita de cristal.

- La cena está servida y la película preparada.-sonrió abiertamente en su dirección.

Pero de pronto se quedó estático observándola, en cuanto sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y la ropa que vestía.

- Oh vaya, eso es nuevo.-dijo señalando sus ropas.

Pepper sonrió levemente. Era la primera vez que Tony la había visto en ropa cómoda en una cita con él. Sin que se tratara de ropa formal o un vestido de cocktel para ocasiones especiales. También la había visto en pijama, alguna de esas noches en que se presentó borracho en su apartamento pidiendo alguna cosa ridícula a las 3:00 de la mañana. Y en algunos viajes de negocios a otro continente a los que tuvo que acudir con él durante sus años como su asistente personal. Pero esta era su primera cita en casa, así que de alguna manera, era especial. Y Pepper quería llevar algo que dijera "Eres mi HOGAR" y lo estaba luciendo con orgullo.

- Tony… solo son mis viejos vaqueros y una camiseta. No es para tanto, venga…

En realidad se sentía orgullosa de que él se hubiera dado cuenta…

- Estás preciosa, diferente, pareces mucho más relajada. Me gusta. Me gusta MUCHO.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y Pepper se acomodó al lado de Tony en el grandísimo sofá blanco.

_Oh por favor, si. Eso es. Abrázame. Más fuerte. No me dejes ir…_ PensóTony y suspiró complacido en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de su chica abrazando al suyo. Le encantaba sentirla así, tan próxima a él, sintiendo su calmada respiración y el latido suave de su corazón. Tenerla junto a él era la mejor fuente de seguridad y tranquilidad. Se sentía tan en paz con ella así… Esta era una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos tiempos: dejar sus estúpidos miedos atrás, iniciar una relación amorosa con Pepper y disfrutar de las ventajas. Suspiró hondo y tímidamente deslizó su brazo sobre los suaves hombros de ella, apretándola contra sí. Todavía a veces le costaba al ingeniero asumir su nueva situación en la vida de Pepper: ese permiso tácito para tocarla y acariciarla cuanto quisiera. Sólo llevaban saliendo un par de semanas, pero Tony estaba totalmente seguro de que ya no sería capaz de vivir sin ella, sin la cálida sensación de su cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo. _Quien lo hubiera dicho, que me fuesen a gustar tanto los abracitos _sin poder evitarlo una risa suave abandonó sus labios.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó ella levantando sus desconcertados y bellísimos ojos azules hacia él.

- Nada.-contestó él raudo como el viento. Y la besó en la frente cuidadosamente. La sonrisa cristalina de Pepper ante el tierno gesto se convirtió en instantánea música para sus oídos y la acarició con fuerza contra él. No deseando soltarla nunca.

Tony inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la nariz. Después cenaron y rieron durante un buen rato, contándose anécdotas de su día. Tony intentó concentrarse en la pantalla y en la película, pero tras una hora ya estaba besándola. Largos y lánguidos besos, sus manos deslizándose entre la línea de sus costillas por encima de la ancha camiseta que ella llevaba puesta. Explorar su boca cálida se había convertido en motivo de ilusión diaria para él. Tony tenía una ligera idea de que besar a Pepper podría ser algo extraordinario incluso antes de poder hacerlo. Muchas veces había imaginado la sensación en su cabeza, incluso había soñado con ello. Sueños vívidos, reales y persistentes. Pero la realidad era muy superior en intensidad y disfrute. Infinitamente mejor que cualquier aproximación elaborada por su imaginación.

Siguieron devorándose entre besos, Tony se inclinó una vez más y atrapó los suaves labios de Pepper en los suyos. Los saboreó de nuevo con ternura, tomándose su tiempo, después se abrió paso con su lengua a través de ellos. Nada mejor que besar al amor de su vida _Oh Dios Stark suenas como un rematado cursi_ pensó mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante para colocarse en mejor ángulo y le rodeaba el cuello, deslizando ambas manos sobre su cabeza y entretejiendo sus cabellos entre sus delicados dedos.

El calor ávido de su boca y la ternura de sus caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo volvieron a agitar el torrente de sensaciones en el interior del ingeniero. Esas maravillosas sensaciones de aceptación, de sentirse valorado y apreciado, la jubilosa sensación de amar y ser amado… Nunca supo lo ávido de cariño que estaba hasta que Pepper y él mismo se liberaron de ataduras y decidieron demostrase cuanto significaban el uno para el otro con caricias físicas además de palabras.

Las últimas dos semanas junto a Pepper habían volado. Y la libertad de poder besarla o acariciarla o abrazarla o tocarla cuando quisiera, sin ninguna restricción, sin tener que contenerse, como hizo durante tanto tiempo, era totalmente embriagadora.

Justo como este beso. Tony profundizó un poco más y la lengua de Pepper acarició la suya en perfecto baile sensual durante unos segundos más. Hasta que finalmente ambos necesitaron separarse, para tomar aire. Ella se alejó unos milímetros de él, inhaló un suspiro con fuerza y después depositó un suave y casto roce de sus labios en los suyos.

Pero Tony, que también había inspirado el aire que necesitaba para no morir ahogado _pero que muerte tan dulce sería_ pensó atolondrado, intentó capturar de nuevo los labios de Pepper sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar. Ella fue más lista, esta vez, y se apartó ligeramente, riendo contra su barbilla peluda y haciéndole cosquillas. Tony abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones, chispeantemente alegres para poder mirarla.

Ella le golpeó el pectoral con la mano, un golpe suave y cariñoso a través de la camiseta.

- Dame un descanso, Tigre. Necesito beber un trago de agua. Estoy sedienta.

_Otra vez esa sonrisa pícara_ pensó Tony. Esta mujer le estaba volviendo loco y estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Pepper se levantó grácilmente y empezó a andar en dirección a la cocina. Tony la siguió rápidamente, a pocos pasos de ella. La pelirroja abrió la nevera y se sirvió un poco de agua fresca en un vaso.

- Pero Pep, vamos… Es la hora de los besos…- Tony levantó las cejas sugestivamente.- Mi hora favorita del día. Y no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo. Ya lo sabes…

- Oh, créeme, lo sé.- bromeó ella. – Pero todas las horas del día son "la hora de los besos" para ti, Tony parecemos dos adolescentes hormonados… Cuando vienes a verme a la oficina, apenas me dejas terminar el trabajo que tengo entre manos. En casa siempre estamos así.-dijo señalando entre ambos.- Y gracias que te dejé bien claro que no te están permitidas las declaraciones públicas de afecto…

- Si sí… Sobre eso, quiero cambiarlo...- la interrumpió raudo.

- Todavía no.-contestó ella enseguida.- No quiero que estalle una tormenta mediática sobre nuestras actividades privadas. Al menos de momento. Acordamos esperar, necesitamos estar seguros de nuestra…

- Estoy seguro.-aseveró Tony.-Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida. De hecho, podría besarte durante todo el día, Potts. Es lo que quiero.-la cortó el de pronto en tono serio y solemne.

Pepper se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente. Su mano a medio camino de coger el vaso de agua que aguardaba en la mesa, estática en el aire. Tony podía llegar a ser tan intenso, apenas podía respirar. Pensar que el sentía el mismo amor que ella sentía por él era increíble.

- Tú… Te aburrirías. ¿Todo el día?- articuló Pepper finalmente.- Y sólo ¿besándome?- remarcó ella haciendo énfasis en el SOLO con tono condescendiente y apartando la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya llena de admiración.

Él empezó a caminar en su dirección y rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus enormes brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí. Besó su cuello con suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas suaves con su barba.

- Lo que estás insinuando puede convertirse en mucho más cuando queramos o sintamos que es hora de avanzar hacia algo más.- Le susurró suavemente en el oído y después le sonrió pícaramente.- Las cosas que quiero hacerte… Pero no. Nunca me cansaría de besarte, Pepper Potts.- contestó él alcanzando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- Siempre he querido besarte. Y entra en mis planes seguir haciéndolo.- le aseguró de nuevo.- ¿Y puedes decirme por qué tardamos tanto en empezar con los besos y los abrazos?

Tony se pasó una mano por la cabeza nerviosamente, mientras la otra descansaba con firmeza sobre la cadera de Pepper. Aunque fuese críptico en la manera de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, Pepper sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Ella le acarició la barbilla con cariño.

- Oh, Tony… ¿Será por qué durante años te comportaste como un idiota desconcertante y egocéntrico?

- Yo… Bueno si… Lo fui. Vale. Pero deberíamos haber empezado con esto.-señaló vehementemente entre ambos, a sus cuerpos entrelazados con total naturalidad, como si siempre hubiese sido ese su estado natural.-Mucho antes. Hace años… Yo…

- Estamos genial ahora. Ha ido muy bien. Perfecto, Señor Stark.

- Tienes razón.- admitió él al fin a regañadientes.- Como siempre.

- Ahora ambos estamos donde ambos queremos estar… En la misma página. Conveniente.

_Pepper Potts, siempre la voz de la razón_, pensó Tony.

- Lo sé, yo… Pep… Lo sé…-suspiró hondo antes de continuar.-Es sólo que estoy intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.-le sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Eso es lo que te lleva a dejarme sin aliento con tanto besuqueo?-preguntó ella jugueteando graciosamente con el borde de su camiseta.

- Como si a ti no te gustara…-bromeó él.

- Oh me encanta.- admitió ella sin titubeos. ¿Pero no te parece que parar para respirar de vez en cuando es preciso?

Tony agachó la mirada antes de contestar. Luego la miró a los ojos, de nuevo desafiante.

- Es sólo que… Quise besarte. Durante mucho tiempo. No tienes ni idea. Yo siempre quise hacerlo… Siempre. Incluso desde antes de lo de Iron Man y todo eso… Tu siempre fuiste diferente, Pep. Algo más. Sabía que nos cambiaría para siempre, pero aún así… Resistir la tentación era muy difícil para mí… Quería saber lo que se sentiría al besarte… Hasta que no pude controlarme por más tiempo… Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte besado en esa azotea. Pensé que era mi última oportunidad ¿sabes?

Pepper asintió animándole a continuar.

- Tú ibas a renunciar a la dirección de _Industrias Stark_, a salir de mi vida. Quizá para siempre. Pensaba que jamás podría besarte si no aprovechaba el momento y sabía… Sabía en mi interior que no quería morir sin saber que se sentía.

Pepper con los ojos llorosos por la emoción acertó a contestarle entrecortadamente.

- Yo también sentía algo parecido Tony es sólo… que algunas veces me sobrepasa tu intensidad.- Deslizó su mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola con suma delicadeza.- Y me alegro de que decidieras besarme, porque gracias a que siguieras tu impulso ahora estamos aquí. Juntos.

Él sonrió agradecido. Orgulloso de contar con su comprensión. Pepper lo era todo para él, ella era capaz de entenderle como nadie más podía.

- Entonces sabes por qué te necesito. Y porque siempre quiero más de ti.

- ¡Sí! Tengo una ligera idea, porque me pasa lo mismo, cariño…

El apelativo cariñoso se deslizó de sus labios con tal gracia y naturalidad que ambos se quedaron mirando como dos tontos. Asombrados.

- ¡Repítelo otra vez!- pidió Tony juguetonamente.

Después el ingeniero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- De acuerdo, CARIÑO. A veces eres como un niño.

- Tienes que usar eso con más frecuencia.

Ella le sonrió también. Un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si, mucho.

- Entonces, espero que encuentres un buen apelativo cariñoso para mí también.

- Oh lo haré, Señorita Potts.

- De acuerdo entonces, Señor Stark.- le guiñó el ojo juguetona.

- Eres tan adictiva, Pep.-dijo él con la urgente necesidad de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios con un beso apasionado. Se aproximó un poco para besarla en la mejilla, riendo contra su oreja.-No puedo evitarlo. Sólo quiero abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte… Esto nunca me había pasado antes. Es terrorífico y tremendamente excitante a la vez, nena.

- No sé si me siento halagada u ofendida.-le sonrió tiernamente.

- Halagada, halagada es mejor.-le contestó.

- Tony, creo que es completamente normal ¿no? Llevamos solo un par de semanas juntos y todo es nuevo y muy emocionante. Son muchos cambios y bueno…

De pronto, el ingeniero se puso tenso.

- Me alegro tanto de que seas tú, Pep. La que me hace sentir así. Espero que lo sepas.

Pepper lo miró seriamente. Y exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, aliviada.

- Pues claro que lo sé, cariño Yo también me alegro de que seas tú. Si tengo que arriesgar mi todo por el todo en esta relación, al menos sé que vale la pena intentarlo y que puede funcionar. Tú tendrás que hacer tu parte también.-Tony estaba a punto de protestar, pero ella siguió hablando antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla.-Pero creo en ti, ciegamente.

Él exhaló profundamente, aliviado.

Ambos parecían estar en la misma página. Sintiendo lo mismo por el otro. Pero era demasiado pronto para expresar esos sentimientos en voz alta. Incluso si ambos estaban allí. Gritarlo desde las azoteas lo haría indeleble y definitivo. Pepper no estaba segura de que estuviesen preparados para oír las dos palabras. Tony ni siquiera sabía cómo transformar sus intensos sentimientos en palabras.

- Funcionará, Pep.-le aseguró él.- Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero algo de verdad. Sabes que es cierto. Ya me tienes completamente atrapado en tu red.-bromeó alegremente.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza ante su ocurrencia. Así era su Tony: todo profundidad e intensidad en un segundo y todo broma y cháchara en el siguiente. Esta era su manera de lidiar con sentimientos y cosas importantes. Pepper finalmente se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca y bebió de un buen trago todo su contenido. Estaba buena, tan refrescante. Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera, una vez lo terminó y después se acurrucó en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. _"Su novio"_ pensar en Tony como su pareja era cálido, familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Un pensamiento con el que se encontraba completamente a gusto.

- Ah Potts… ¿Dónde estábamos?-preguntó él divertido mientras atacaba su boca de nuevo con fruición, perdido en el pensamiento de que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Siguieron besándose de pié, en mitad de la cocina, ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba y al mundo, mientras un suave y tierno pensamiento anidaba en la cabeza de ambos, claro e indeleble.

_**Te quiero**_

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción al español de mi fanfic "Kissing Time" para mis amigas "Las Perfectas"<strong>

**Este one shot se me ocurrió pensando en como serían los primeros días de relación para Tony y Pepper y como se ajustarían al hecho de estar unidos a un nivel emocional más físico. Estoy segura de que una vez empezaran a besarse ya no serían capaces de parar jajajaja xD**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**Un abrazo, chicas ^^**


End file.
